ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Worlds: Part 2
War of the Worlds: Part 2 is the twentysixth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate March 27, 2009 Plot Getting into the Highbreed headquarters, the gang fought the Highbreeds and DNAliens. To the point where Kevin is threatened an enraged Gwen transformed into her dormant Anodite form for the first time. She almost lost her humanity and wanted to beat up the entire Highbreed fleet but upon hearing Kevin's vulnerable confession of that he can't bear to lose her she returned to normal and they embraced afterwards. Upon discovering that the fleet can only be recalled by the the Highbreed Supreme, Ben, Gwen, Kevin head to their homeworld to confront him. But the Highbreed Supreme refuses to recall the fleet, and Azmuth revealed that the Highbreed's obsession with genetic purity has resulted in sterility in their species: they intend to cleanse the galaxy of all life retaliation. Using the Omnitrix, Ben sends out an energy wave that reprogrammed the DNA of every Highbreed in the galaxy, fusing their DNA with random species from the Omnitrix to repair their genetic damage. Reinrassic III returns to convince the Highbreed Supreme that their new impurity is not undesirable and now they can live, thus recalling the fleet. Grandpa Max decides to become the mentor of the Plumber's kids that Ben recruited. Ben and Julie almost kiss, but decided against it. Ben makes it up by walking her home. Paradox takes Azmuth home, and Kevin takes Gwen to an auto show. As a side effect of unlocking the Omnitrix Ben found out that it has also unlocked new aliens, thus transforming into one in the last moment of the episode (which was revealed to be Lodestar who first appeared in Simple). Major Events *Ben succeeded against the war with the Highbreeds, thus ending their problems for good. *Gwen seems to have revealed her Anodite form for the first time. *Ben and Julie almost kiss at the end of this episode. *Max decides to take the Plumbers Helpers under his training. *Finally Max, Manny, Helen and Pierce have escaped the Null Void. *Ben has unlocked a new alien, Lodestar. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Azmuth *Paradox *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Darkstar *Highbreed Supreme *Highbreed Councellors *Reinrassic III *Highbreed Guards *DNAliens *Highbreed Commander *Highbreed Aliens used *Swampfire x2 *Brainstorm *Humungousaur *Lodestar (hologram only) Quotes *'Gwen': I said leave him alone! (turns into an anodite then blasts the highbreed captain) *'Kevin': (stands up and stumble towards Gwen) *'Gwen': So much power. *'Kevin': Gwen listen to me. You gotta shut it down. *'Gwen': No. I think can fight the high breed all by myself. *'Kevin': Your grandmother said it'll take seventy-five years to master your powers. *'Gwen': We don't have seventy-five years. *'Kevin': You'll lose your humanity. You won't remember Ben...or me. Ben will find another way to win. You gotta come back, Gwen. I can't lose you, okay? *'Gwen': ...Okay. Trivia * In the entire episode, Ben reverted unconscious three times: First, as Cannonbolt, when he tries to repair the genetic damage of the humans, and reverts unconscious, which Cooper creates a gun-like weapon having the same power. Second, as Way Big, when he tries to remove the Jump Gate which electricutes him and Third, as Brainstorm, when he reaches the Highbreed locality. *Although Azmuth states that he is only worried about the Omnitrix and denied the fact that he was worried about Ben, he really was worried about Ben. *Ben jumping down outside when Ship comes up, is probably a reference to Disney's Aladdin where Aladdin jumps down while the Carpet is there. *This is the only episode where Manny seems to speak to Ben with full respect. This is seen when Ben states:'' "Maybe we might not return back"'' with Manny replying: "Ah we will be waiting right here for you". *The Master Control gets reset at the end of the episode, and Ben unlocks Lodestar. *Ben had unlocked Lodestar, but did not noticed that since he thought Lodestar was a new alien when he first transforms into him in the episode ''Simple''. *Some Ben 10 fans thought this episode marked the end of Ben 10: Alien Force until Season 3 was announced. *Gwen's Anodite form was first seen in this episode. *At the end of the episode, after the Omnitrix reboot, Ben said'' "Aw man, I don't recognize any of these guys!", ''making it sound like he had unlocked a whole new set of aliens when he actually only had unlocked Lodestar. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Two Part Episode